Island Of Dead Hopes
by BelowTheSurface
Summary: Serena keeps having disturbing nightmares, and when the goddesses are invited up to San Francisco for an island party will they get more than a good time? [Sorry for the cheesy summary]


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I write about

Chapter One

California Breeze

Serena woke up in a cold sweat, panting, her covers twisted around her like a straight jacket. The nightmare was familiar, reoccurring, and yet she could only make out the barest of details. A dark room, restraints binding her, wicked laughs assaulting her ears no matter which way she turned. And then, a pair of cold eyes in the shadows, loathing her from a distance. She took a deep breath, and looked around her room. The clothes that she had worn to Planet Bang were thrown haphazardly over the leopard print chair in the corner. The glittery red platform boots that sparkled in the dim light of a crescent moon cast an eerie shadow on her floor. She untangled herself from her sheets and with grunt stood and stretched by her bed. Serena followed the sound of her brother Colin's snores down to the living room. Her bare feet padding softly on the steps. She looked in on her brother who had fallen asleep in front of the T.V. No doubt watching a surf documentary, though now a cheesy infomercial played quietly in the background. Serena didn't dare wake him from his peaceful slumber, oh no, she instead walked into the kitchen to get a drink of water.

As she lifted a pitcher out of the refrigerator a single word played across her mind.

'Hello'.

Serena's head popped up. She set the pitcher down as she examined the shadows. One seemed deeper, darker somehow, than the rest.

"Stanton?" She questioned the seemingly empty room. There was no answer, but she couldn't help feel someone there with her. "Stanton?" She called again, feeling slightly absurd. She pick up the pitcher again, shaking her head at her own nonsense.

"Don't feel silly." A sensuous voice whispered in her ear. Serena jumped dropping the glass pitcher and pressing her hands to chest as if to keep her heart in place. A hand reached out grabbing the container before it shattered on the floor and placing it swiftly on the counter. When her heart beat returned to normal she turned to face the man behind her.

"I knew it was you." She said reaching out to touch his arm, a sheepish grin played across her face.

"Oh yeah?" He teased, brushing a hand lightly over her cheek. "Then why'd you jump?" He asked with a short laugh. Serena pouted playfully, pretending to be hurt.

"You took me by surprise." She cooed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wanna go somewhere?" He asked looking down at the goddess before him.

"I have school tomorrow." She replied with a giggle.

"Don't worry," Stanton said as he slowly folded into shadow, "I'll have you back in plenty of time.

----------------------------------------------------------

When Serena awoke she was laying in her own bed, sweet memories of the night replaying in her head. Stanton had flown her over the ocean, flying high, spinning, swirling among the stars, then dipping low unto the dark water. They had rocked on the warm California breeze as he hummed a dulcet lullaby that whirled around her. She had drifted back to bed only an hour or two before her alarm clock rang to life. She rolled out of bed and walked slowly toward her closet. The previous night had made her feel sweet and sexy, and she wanted her dress for the day to reflex that. She though it over for a minute before picking out a short pleated plaid skirt, a white short sleeve oxford shirt with black stars embroidered on both points of the collar, and knee high black leather boots. Serena kept her make up simply besides a sparkly dark eyeliner, added a few strings of silver and black bead costume jewelry and shook her long raven curls around her shoulders. She smiled at her reflection and grabbed her sparkly black clutch from the pile of clothes she had worn last night before leaving her room. She looked into the living room but was not surprised when she didn't see Colin on the couch. He would usually surf anywhere from 4:00 am to 8:00am before starting his day. Serena grabbed a muffin from the kitchen just as the doorbell rang. She knew who it was before she opened the door and without using her power even. Jimena stood in her door way dressed in baggy black cargos and a tight white tube top. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail, she was truly tough personified.

"Muy caliente! Girl you look hot!" Jimena exclaimed. Serena giggled a little and curtsied in the door way.

"Thanks, I was going for sweet and sexy," She said giving a quick twirl, "What do you think? Did I get it?"

"You'll be beating them off with a stick chica." Jimena laughed in response. "Now move that ass! I wanna get some coffee before first period, and you know how long those lines get."

They left the house in a hurry, and got into Jimena's car where Vanessa and Catty where waiting in the back seat.

"We left the front for you." Vanessa said with her usual bright smile. She flipped her long golden blond French braid over her bare shoulder before straightening her light blue, off the shoulder mini dress. It was a little to ruffle-ly, flower child for Serena's current taste but Vanessa never failed to look like a super model. Catty sat beside her contently rifling through her messenger bag as Jimena revved the engine and pulled away from the curb.

They reached La Brea in practically no time at all, getting out of the car they stood in a straight line. Jimena, Serena, Catty, Vanessa, faced the school, all smiling the same confident smile.

"Ready girls?" Jimena asked nonchalantly. The girls nodded and heads turned as they entered the school.

------------------------------------------

Please Read and Review, I wanna know what you think!


End file.
